The present invention relates generally to the art of communications, and, more particularly, to a system and method of automatically suggesting appropriate wireless communications network service changes.
Wireless communications networks, also known as cellular networks, provide a vast array of services for users who are also known as subscribers. Subscribers typically pay a service provider fees for the use of their networks and the services they provide. The service provider typically package their services, with each service package providing a different level of service for a different subscription price. Subscribers can often also get features and/or services added individually for predetermined fees.
A subscriber chooses the service package, also known as a calling plan, they wish to subscribe to and pays the subscription fee each billing cycle. A typical billing cycle can be a month, though any suitable time period can be used. When a subscriber exceeds the service limits allotted by their service package for the billing cycle, they usually must pay more for the extra services they use. Many times a subscriber can accumulate extra charges which exceed the cost of a more expensive package offering even more services. It is desirable to inform the subscriber when a cost effective service package or feature is available that provides the level of services used by the subscriber.